Lovers Quarrel Pssh Yeah Right
by The Pootamis
Summary: Lovers? In his dreams. His sick twisted wet dreams. Why did he have to be her first round opponent? Was the universe playing some kind of sick joke on her? Warning Krillin bashing.


_Why? Out of all of the idiots, I could have gotten to face why did it have to be the bald headed idiot?_

It was just her luck. The World Martial Arts Tournament had been announced. She of course would compete. She wouldn't have it any other way. Why should her boyfriend have all of the fun? He may be the true hero of this story. The true conqueror of Cell but why in the hell did she have to end up facing this bald headed loser first in the first round? The very fighter that she hoped to avoid. It was no secret. This bald headed weirdo has a crush on her. A rather sick and twisted crush. Was it all because of lust? Most likely. She has seen the look on many occasions whenever she would pay a village a visit and he was no different. The way he looked at her the very first moment they had locked eyes. A look as though he was undressing her with his eyes.

_Disgusting. Like I would ever end up with a weirdo like him._

Taking her eyes away from Krillin for a split moment to look back towards the entrance way for the rest area of the fighters as she finds none other than Gohan leaning up against the open doorway sending a murderous look towards the shorter fighter's way feeling intense happiness inside letting out a sigh, turning her head back forward Android 18 masks her emotions perfectly to stare across the ring with a blank look.

Perhaps it hadn't been a good idea to tell him all about the things the man across from her has done. The notes that he would always leave out for her on her car just outside of her office building. The phone calls that she would receive at her desk with nothing but someone breathing on the other line. Things that would have scared anyone else half to death. As for her? It just annoyed her greatly. Didn't he know that she had made her choice long ago? Hell he even witnessed her kissing Gohan on The Lookout right after he wished her twin brother back to life! A brother that has been nothing but supportive of her decision with her new found relationship with the young saiyan. Heck he was even the one that suggested creating a hut nearby in the mountains so that she could see him every single day!

But this bald headed idiot just didn't get it. He wasn't thinking with his head. Well scratch that. He was thinking with his other head. How he ended up with a girl like Maron was beyond her. Well? Maybe not? The blue haired girl is a complete idiot. Maybe that is how it happened? Regardless that wasn't any of her business and she could care less. However if they are to compete here and now then what's to say an accident doesn't happen? She already had made Gohan promise her that he wouldn't kill the short bald headed idiot. Even after telling him all of the things this little creep has been doing to her. And it would only be fair if she was to do the same. But that didn't mean she couldn't injure him. Couldn't mame him or beat him to an inch of his life. Hell maybe an energy ball could get away from her making him completely useless to another woman. If he wasn't already.

And just like that her thoughts are snapped when the sound of the ring bell going off echoes through the air. A sound that is barely heard before she takes off at blazing speed heading directly a shell-shocked Krillin that can't quite believe what he is seeing. And quite fathom her coming directly at him before her right fist colliding with his face snaps him out of his daze as he is rocked to the side and quickly turns to face her as his right hand comes down on the ring tiles to steady himself.

Receiving nothing but a glare in response not even bothering to hide her smirk crossing her arms over her chest, ignoring the crowd that starts to chant her name Android 18 narrows her eyes down towards Krillin.

" Why? How could you do this to me!?"

The coldness in his voice. The look of possession in his eyes. She knew what this was. Something that he has hidden away for a long time. Something very few knew about. This man. This short bald headed man wasn't what everyone thought he was. Eventually his true self would come out like she knew it would ever since she heard the stories. Had listened to Bulma Brief tell her story after story about her past adventures with Goku. How this man was the jealous type but over time had changed. Changed into the man that he is today. But he hadn't. No he had just hidden it well. Maybe that was why he wanted her for himself. To have something that the saiyans around him didn't have. They already had the power making him look like a weakling. They already had the fame. The titles of being declared heroes or princes. And now they had the girls. Bulma with Vegeta and her with Gohan. He just couldn't handle it. He is such a sad little man.

Screaming out in sheer rage snapping up to his feet instantly Krillin charges forward at high speed heading directly for Android 18 with his right fist rearing back before instantly his fist goes forward hitting nothing but air. A feeling that makes his eyes widen before a knee being driven viciously into his chest causes his eyes to go wide and a mouthful of spit to go flying across the ring as his body hunches over and drops down on his knees clutching his stomach.

Lowering down her right leg shaking her head in pity at the bald headed fighter that just gasps for breath on his knees from the ground in a sudden move with a twirl Android 18 delivers a vicious left kick that lands clean against his skull sending him flying across the ring dragging against the tiles causing a small trail behind. Didn't he know that this was pointless? Didn't he know that he would never win her over? Her heart already belongs to another. Besides did he really believe he could impress her by beating her in a fight? An impossibility right there. He would never be able to defeat her. Despite all of the time he must have put in training for this day he is still far weaker than her. He hadn't been the only one that has trained. In fact, she hasn't stopped training since the day Cell had been defeated. She may not be as strong as the saiyan elite. As strong as her boyfriend but she can still hold her own in a fight. And this? What is happening right now is no mere fight. No this was a slaughter. A small piece of her could only hope he would realize this soon before she would truly have to embarrass him in front of the whole world.

Turning her head to look back towards the entrance way finding Gohan's eyes on her looking at her with some level of concern sending him a reassuring smile slowly Android 18 turns back to look towards Krillin and watches him stagger up to one knee gritting his teeth.

" Apologize to me for everything you've done and i will spare you any more harm. If you don't, I will break every bone in your body before feeding you to my boyfriend and trust me. I'm the nice one. Super Saiyans have nasty tempers."

Receiving nothing but a murderous look before she can get another word in edgewise Android 18 narrows her eyes dangerous at Krillin when he fires off an energy blast out of his hand heading directly towards her. Such a weak blast that she bats away like it is nothing causing it to explode off high up in the air in the distance causing the sky to flash for a brief moment.

" Wrong move."

Snapping her left hand forward palm open instantly numerous gasps are heard coming from the crowd when Krillin's body is snapped up to his feet with his arms pinned to his sides before his body is lifted high above into the air. Keeping her palm open as she sees Krillin struggling trying to break her hold on him very slowly Android 18 flexes her fingers curling them into a slight fist causing him to let out a scream of pain that echoes through the air over the silenced crowd.

" I heard all about your little trip to Namek. How Freeza had ended your life so easily doing something similar. If a tyrant could accomplish the feat so easily what exactly do you think i'm going to do to you?"

Without giving him a chance to respond instantly Android 18 waives her left hand down in a slashing motion causing Krillin to come rocketing from the sky at tremendous speed down into the ring causing the ground to shake as tiles shatter from impact while the crowd gasps and screams in shock. Sounds that are ignored as she lifts him up once again from the ground finding his face bloodied with a broken nose and small cuts across his cheeks before once again she smashes him back into the ring face first causing even more screams to be heard when the ring shakes again with pieces of ring tiles going flying. Tiles that crash on the outside of the ring making nearby fans to jump up in shock from their respective seats and stare at the scene in front of them with all color draining from their faces.

With a flick of her wrist spinning Krillin around until he is laying on his back releasing her hold on him silently stalking her way over without showing any sort of remorse rearing back Android 18 drives her right foot down into Krillin's chest causing him to spit up a mouthful of blood as his eyes snap wide open. Hearing nothing but his teeth gritting in an effort to suppress his screams kneeling down with a cold look across her face Android 18 whispers out.

" By the way. Stick around for the main event. I'm sure you will be most interested in witnessing history."

Rising back up to her feet turning on her heels without so much as paying a glance over her shoulder slowly Android 18 makes her way across the ring heading directly towards the entrance way of the rest area with only sound being heard is her heels clanging against the ring tiles. Making her way towards Gohan as he just looks at her with nothing but happiness and a faint grin that she can't help but return before she watches his eyes quickly change into hatred as they turn to look over her shoulder. Something that makes her turn and look to find Krillin on one knee raising his left hand up with a familiar looking energy disc hovering his open palm with a murderous look across his face.

" Destructo Disc!"

Suddenly with a flick of a wrist it is sent flying. Is sent soaring through the air heading directly towards Android 18. A woman whose eyes become murderous as she turns and to the shock of Krillin along with the rest of The Z Fighters and their families present catches the disc effortlessly in her left hand. Something that has never been done before. Something that makes Krillin's eyes go as wide as saucers before everything becomes slow motion for him. As Android 18 charges forward at him with the destructo disc in her left palm floating beside her until she closes the distance making him close his eyes waiting for the endivable. A moment that doesn't come when he cracks open his eyes and nearly faints when he sees the destructo disc mere centimeters away from his throat just underneath his chin where he can feel the wind from the disc spinning. A disc that he slowly looks up from finding Android 18 looking at him with such a cold look that he wishes right then and there to die.

" The next time you get out of line with either one of us, I promise you that I will end your pathetic existence. No more games. No more chances."

Without looking away from his eyes with a flick of her wrist instantly Android 18 directs the destructo disc away from the ring and far off into the distance before a loud explosion is heard far away. The last sound that is heard by Krillin before a vicious elbow lands clean against his jaw sending him soaring out of the ring and land hard down on the grass with a thud. Rising up to her feet turning her attention over towards the ring announcer finding him looking shocked and rather pleased raising her eyebrow in question suddenly to her amusement she hears him clear his throat and rise up to his feet with his microphone in hand.

" And the winner of this contest! 18!"


End file.
